


The Blood God's Disciple

by LunaStarSeeker



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarSeeker/pseuds/LunaStarSeeker
Summary: He was three years old. Dad was sad. His arm hurt, a bite from a piglin still stinging. He and Wilbur were worried about their triplet, who'd seemingly disappeared.He was eight years old. He knew what Philza meant now. And there was nothing he could do about it. He'd changed physically, piglin blood now running through his veins. He could shapeshift now, make his skin tough and his muscles stronger. He promised to protect his father, no matter the cost.He was twenty-six years old. He'd changed, both mentally and physically. He'd sworn his loyalty to the Blood God and his disciple. Now he was 75% sure he just saw the Deity's disciple at MCC, holding an iron axe as he took down the Lime Liches, almost singlehandedly.The Blood God's Disciple was fully human. Just like how he used to be.Notes:1. No it's not Techno x Grian2. No, It's not Dream SMP-centered3. Yes Grian is an important character in this
Relationships: none lol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	The Blood God's Disciple

Everyone knew about the Blood God, a retired Piglin King who was gifted the powers of a watcher to oversee the nether realms, albeit at a distance.

The Blood God never interacted with the Nether Spirits or the Piglins, except for once. The deity had taken interest in a human from the overworld, and seeing the potential in the orphan, had taken him under his wing.

The child was first taken to a school in the overworld before coming back to learn from the Blood God. He was taught until he hit his late teens, going back out into the world to learn more and maybe enroll in high school. The teen returned now and again for more studying before joining various worlds. He'd still visit in his vacation time, but spent most of him time in the overworld. 

It was then that the Blood God decided that his apprenticeship was over.

It was then that the Blood God declared Xelqua as his disciple.

\-----

He was only three when it happened.

Techno vaguely remembered playing outside with his two brothers, before snapping jaws and growling interrupted.

He remembered a searing pain in his arm.

He remembered Dad running outside.

He remembered dirty blonde hair being whisked away.

He remembered that Dad was too late.

...

He remembered that he and Wilbur used to be triplets.


End file.
